Cielos Grises
by aj0tta
Summary: La lluvia provoca muchas emociones en las personas, pero lo más importante es que brinda un espacio llano para reflexionar y hablar de manera sincera. Este Fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror". (One-Shot).


**Disclaimer:** _Resident Evil_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de _Capcom_ y su respectivo autor. Este Fic participa en el reto temático de junio _"Reto: Música que inspira"_ del foro _Resident Evil: Behind the horror_. La canción que utilicé como escenario e inspiración de este Fic se llama _"Spirit Breaker"_ de _August Burns Red_.

Espero que sea de su agrado y disfrute, ya que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Cielos Grises**

La tarde se atenuaba en su tiempo habitual. No había ocaso con deslumbrantes colores pintados en un expresivo cielo, ni vientos cálidos provenientes del sureste y del estado contiguo a Seattle. Ésta, más bien, parecía tratarse de una de las lluvias perdurables que visitaban el territorio, llevadas más por la costumbre que por cuestiones climáticas.

El gris que obscurecía el cielo era mucho más perdurable que las gotas que descendían en notable diacronía. Con poder y dominio las nubes tiñeron la ciudad con su manto de pintura invisible pero táctil. Las personas parecían no notarlas o simplemente estar acomodadas a las lluvias, pues no articulaban intención alguna de refugiarse de ellas y de su continua acción de empapar. _Parecen acostumbrados…_

Para Ada ésta no era una imagen nueva, pues había visto lluvias que durasen semanas en otros lugares que con esfuerzos lograba recordar sus nombres, pero la acción de ignorar una tormenta por casi toda una población nunca había sido de su admiración.

Con cautela disfrazada de estoicidad descendió del edificio en el cual estaba parada, observando las calles y los números de las residencias. Entonces, cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros del suelo, el cual pertenecía a un callejón que daba a la avenida principal de esa ciudad, escuchó la charla de personas provenientes a su espalda y se rindió ante un escondite dado por la columna de un edificio.

Oyó con atención lo que llevaban hablando ese par de hombres, que sin mucho ánimo hablaban de la semana que llevaban trabajando en una fábrica sin obtener más resultados que no fuesen dolores de espalda y falta de dinero.

— Estoy agotado. Parece que la monotonía nunca terminará.

— Creo que lo mejor será preguntarle a Joe si sigue teniendo vacantes de puestos en su local —Dijo el de voz grave.

— No, lo dudo. Nunca ha estado a gusto conmigo —Contestó el otro mientras tomaba su bicicleta y se dirigía hacia la avenida—. Ve tú, yo trataré de conseguir un aumento.

Notó el sarcasmo con el que hablaba el segundo, pero eso no parecía molestarle a su acompañante, quien al notar el desánimo de su compañero le palmeaba la espalda. _Qué simples son los hombres… Creo._

Salió por detrás de la columna del segundo edificio y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del cual había salido ese par, y vio una puerta que daba entrada gratuita a un bar. Por costumbre, dirigió su vista hacia su localizador, y notando que no tenía indicios de su objetivo por ningún lugar, optó por entrar y acomodar más seriamente sus ideas.

Ya sintiendo cómo calaba el agua por su camisa, Ada caminó hacia la puerta e ingresó al lugar que parecía casi apartado de toda radiación. Sintió las miradas clavadas en ella, algunas mucho más desesperadas de lo que hubiese soportado en otra instancia. Y entonces caminó hacia la barra, tomando asiento frente a ella.

— Bienvenida a mi bar, señorita… —La mirada del barman inspeccionándola de arriba abajo la incomodó. Luego notó su expresión, y que esperaba una respuesta.

— Catherine —Respondió con seriedad.

— Sea bienvenida a mi humilde bar, señorita Catherine —Sonreía amablemente el sujeto.

— ¿Siempre hay bienvenidas para los clientes? —El barman la observó curioso, luego levantó los hombros en señal de respuesta.

— No. Solo para los nuevos, creo yo…

— ¿Nuevos? —Cuestionó inquisitiva.

— Usted no es de esta parte de Seattle—Ada sonrió y asintió—. Bien ¿qué le puedo servir?

— Un vino. Preferencia suya.

— Muy bien.

Al momento de que el hombre le da la espalda para buscar la botella adecuada, Ada comienza a inspeccionar el lugar con detenimiento camuflado por cuidado, mientras que quitaba parte del agua que la había empapado. Vio que el lugar estaba ocupado por un grupo de veinte o veintidós personas sentadas en mesas, mientras que otras jugaban billar, y otras tres estaban, al igual que ella, en la barra. Claramente ninguno figuraba ser una sospecha, pasando por alto el grupo de tres hombres que parecía tener la clara intención de ver a través de su falda.

_Un viaje de cuatro horas para desperdiciarlo en un bar. Pero, claro… No hay preocupaciones, simplemente vengo a hacerme cargo de asuntos personales en esta misión, donde el objetivo pretende esconderse. Pero aquí estoy yo… mirando las paredes para pasar el tiempo._

— No tienes aspecto de Catherine —La cálida voz de quien estaba sentada a su izquierda llamó su atención—, diría que es un nombre falso.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la mujer junto a ella no parecía ser burlona, petulante, ni mucho menos sarcástica. Era auténtica. La observó rápidamente y vio que se trataba de una muchacha cercana a su edad, veía en su semblante el adorno de la juventud plasmado, por más que dudase de sus años. Caucásica, de cabellos casi castaños casi rojizos, ojos celestes y profundos, ocultos levemente por su largas pestañas, de labios que se pronunciaban levemente pero notorios. Sin duda el aspecto de alguien que se preocupaba por su apariencia y que seguramente recibía la atención equivocada.

— Tendrías razón —Contestó evitando su mirada.

La muchacha la observó sonriente aún, llevando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, mientras que el resto descansaba atado detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba un vaso en sus manos con el líquido aún lleno, pero Ada notó que no había marcas de sus labios en los bordes.

— ¿No piensas beberlo? —Le llamó la atención el comentario de Ada.

— No soy aficionada a la bebida prácticamente.

— ¿Y qué haces entonces en un lugar como este? — La muchacha pareció pensarlo.

— Mis amigos dicen que sus ideas se agudizan luego de despejarse, así que pensé en alejarme del problema para verlo desde otro punto. Uno que no conozco.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan problemático como para que te lleve a beber?

No supo cuándo se sintió atraída por la situación, pero cuando quiso notarlo era presa de la curiosidad. Cuando observó a la muchacha, vio que ésta hacía un mohín con los labios. Luego la observó y frunció el ceño.

— Un amigo tiene problemas. Creo que puedo ayudarlo, pero últimamente ha decidido hacer todo solo. Y eso me constriñe de cierto modo —Ada asintió. Le parecía un poco raro hablar de esta manera con una extraña, entonces decidió preguntar.

— Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —La muchacha sonrío gustosa a la pregunta.

— Soy Claire Redfield, mucho gusto.

Ada silenció su alarma de peligro interno. El apellido lo había escuchado reiteradas veces y ninguna había sido de su gusto cuando lo había hecho. Entonces decidió averiguarlo, recordando los informes que había leído, junto con las facciones que había apreciado en uno de los fundadores de la Alianza de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo*, y lo recordó.

_"…de los sobrevivientes en manos del Gobierno: Sherry Birkin, Leon Scott Kennedy, y la desaparecida Claire Redfield"._

El documento que había revisado de Raccoon City la pronunciaba, y aunque hace mucho tiempo le hubiera gustado saber de ella, ahora descartaba la idea por completo. Más aún al recordar que su hermano deseaba matarla por más que prácticamente ya lo haya hecho.

— Y entonces… ¿qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una especie de redada? — Claire frunció el ceño, confundida. Luego entendió.

— Escuché que mi hermano, Chris, te busca. Pero yo no lo hago. Es más… no tengo jurisdicción ni autoridad aquí —Ada la vio dudosa aún—, ni siquiera traigo un arma.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Mira… Ada, ¿verdad? —La nombrada asintió— no podría arrestarte, si es que tuviese autoridad, claro, sabiendo que has salvado Sherry de tantas.

— ¿Ella te lo dijo?

— Sí, pero ella no sabe quién eres.

— ¿Y tú sí? —Su pregunta la calló.

Mantuvieron un corto silencio en el cual el barman tomó aparición y sirvió en un fino vaso el líquido de la botella que había traído. Sonrío a Ada y ésta lo ignoró. Tomó su baso y bebió una pequeña parte del líquido, degustando la calidad con su lengua y garganta.

— Tiempo atrás hablaba constantemente de ti —Su comentario por poco la atraganta, pero se repuso velozmente. Luego la observó, queriendo no entender.

— ¿Qué?

— Claro que siempre mencionándote entre líneas —Ignoró su duda, pues sabía que entendía—. Pero últimamente ha escatimado en ello muy rotundamente. Creo que prefiere hablar únicamente de cómo debe de proteger al nuevo presidente y las muchas tareas que éste le da.

— ¿Hablas con él a menudo? —Intentó que su tono de voz fuese lo menos notorio en curiosidad, pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba saber eso hace bastante tiempo.

— Pues… no. La verdad es que tendría suerte si me encuentro a Leon alguna vez.

— Yo también.

Claire la observó pensativa, tratando de entender los misteriosos pensamientos que poseía aquella mujer, o aunque sea sus expresiones, las cuales ella creía que hablaban completamente lo contrario de lo que quería decir.

— Sherry no quiso decirle a Leon que la salvaste —Le pareció bastante raro aquello—. No entendí bien sus razones, pero creo que se debía a que él no quiere escuchar… bueno, de ti. No es que lo haya dicho específicamente —Advirtió temerosa—, pero ha evitado todo posible diálogo que te involucre.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —Se enorgulleció de su falsa indiferencia.

— No lo sé. Quizás tú puedas explicarme qué es lo que sucede con mis amigos —Mentiría si diría que no sentía perder sus lazos.

— Lo siento, pero mi trabajo no es precisamente ayudar a las personas —Evitó su mirada dirigiéndola a su vaso.

— Yo creo que sí —Indagó un poco enfadada con la respuesta, pero luego notó a qué se refería con ello.

— Yo creo que no me conoces.

— Tienes razón, no lo hago. Pero conozco a Leon, y sé que a veces le es muy fácil cambiar de opinión, o renunciar a algo. Pero algo que tengo claro es que se aferra a lo que le tiene esperanza.

— Quizás no sea esperanza… —Llamó la atención de Claire al decirlo— sino miedo.

— ¿Miedo a qué? —Ante su pregunta suspiró, luego pensó en la manera más simple de poder aclararlo, pero no la encontró.

— Yo creo que cada uno tiene sus motivaciones, la mayoría de las veces se elige inconscientemente —Respiró profundo ante la estudiosa mirada de Claire—. Pero es difícil de encontrarla cuando estás agotada.

— Pero no hay relación con el miedo ahí.

— Sí la hay —Claire la vio confundida—. Te duele el cuerpo, y temes estar acostumbrándote a sentirte de esa manera. Cuando no encuentras tu motivación pierdes el autocontrol, y es común que titubees o pienses en casa a menudo. O en él… —Lo último fue un susurro, pues no era a ella a quien deseaba decirle eso— Lo peor es que nada de eso importa, porque te aferras a lo que temes para no tener que herirte cuando vuelva a aparecer el miedo —La observó con decisión esta vez—. El miedo viene con dolor, así que es mejor estar siempre con él, que tenerlo de vez en cuando y sentir el puñal reiteradas veces…

— Pero eso es masoquismo. ¿Quién podría disfrutar con miedo toda su vida?

— Quizás quien no piensa en vivir su aparición más veces.

— Pero allí te estarías aferrando a un solo miedo y no tendrías oportunidad de conocer otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Indagó interesada.

— No lo sé… —Pensó dubitativa— si tienes miedo a fracasar, nunca experimentarás el miedo que surge luego de que venciste al anterior.

— ¿Qué miedo sería ese?

— Miedo a perder lo que has ganado.

— Creo que lo has entendido.

Claire la vio con una duda que no recordaba poseer hace mucho tiempo. Había querido ayudarla a tener pensamientos diferentes, pero solamente había logrado pensar de la misma manera que ella lo hacía. Y entonces notó cómo Ada dirigía su mirada hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas del local, donde se apreciaba el torrente grisáceo bañar las calles de esa pequeña ciudad del estado de Seattle.

— Y tú… —Logró conseguir su mirada con eso— ¿estás bien?

— No, no lo estoy… —Sonrío con amabilidad, lo cual casi contagia a Claire— comienzo a pensar que no soy más que una máscara —La sinceridad en la voz de Ada casi logran derribar los nervios de su interlocutora —. Pero he estado en peores.

Claire volvió la vista a su vaso, no deseaba compartir penas con nadie, pero sin duda la imagen que tenía de la espía más famosa, y buscada por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, había cambiado. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, seguía tratándose de una mujer. Y para su fortuna, la causante de cambios llamativos en uno de sus amigos.

— Si no estás segura, mi consejo es que no bebas —Observó a Ada, que le sonreía—. Aunque muchos digan que es bueno para relajarse, no lo es. Y si eres la mitad de lo que Leon y Sherry repiten, elegirás bien.

— La verdad es que nunca me ha simpatizado la idea de beber.

El silencio las abordó. Permitiéndoles reflexionar sobre lo que acababan de compartir. Quizás disgusto o conformidad sería lo que las arribara al notar que fueron francas, pero no había nada con lo cual pudiesen cambiar sus hechos. Y por más que fuesen notablemente diferentes, ninguna se arrepentía de lo que dijeron.

Claire observó el pequeño collar que rodeaba el cuello de Ada, y que era visible gracias a su camisa ligeramente abierta. Frunció el ceño, algo confundida, luego decidió hablar.

— ¿Crees en Dios? —Sorprendió a Ada con la pregunta, luego ella se preguntó cómo explicarlo.

— Tener la capacidad de creer es una virtud. A veces te ayuda a focalizar tus ideas hacia tus principios, y también te ayuda a elegir mejor tus prioridades —Claire asintió, un tanto confundida aún al conocer esa parte— ¿Tú no tienes ninguna creencia?

— No lo sé. Ahora estoy muy confundida como para plantearme algo como eso…

Un hombre ingresó al bar, llamando la atención de todos al permitirles que escuchasen la tormenta tocar el suelo. El sujeto observó a Ada y a Claire, quienes parecían ser las únicas mujeres en el lugar. Al notar las intenciones del sujeto, ambas esquivaron su mirada, quitándole el valor que buscaba para acercarse.

— Y… —Claire la observó, lo que incomodó a Ada— ¿cómo está él?

— Como sabrás, está en la ciudad por asuntos del Gobierno. Creo que el presidente tenía una entrevista con unos diputados, o algo así —Ada frunció el ceño al recordar lo primero. _¿"Como sabrás"?_—. No estaba muy feliz por tener que viajar, menos a un lugar propenso a lluvias. Pero estaba cansado, y me pidió que me marchase para poder descansar. Íbamos a encontrarnos luego de su descanso.

— Entiendo.

Ada ladeó su cabeza, intentando acomodar sus ideas, y rogándose a sí misma cambiar de opinión en cuanto a su misión. Tenía que declinarla inmediatamente, pues al parecer había algo más en juego, y no había contado con la aparición de la hermana del héroe de la BSAA en el terreno.

— Y tú… ¿estás de visita o vives por aquí? —Su alivio la inundó al notar que no fueron explícitas sus intenciones.

— No, estoy viviendo en otro lugar —Restó importancia a la pregunta Claire—. Pero como tengo amigos que viven por aquí, estaba de visita. Y me enteré que Leon estaría aquí, así que decidí visitarlo también.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú? —Maldijo al escuchar su pregunta, pero fingió no entender, lo que divirtió a Claire— ¿estás de visita o vives por aquí? —Sonrió al escuchar su misma pregunta.

— Estoy en una especie de misión —Notó la gran sonrisa de Claire al escucharla, lo había entendido. Y suspiró gracias a ello, no deseaba tener que decir claras sus intenciones. _Soy ridículamente patética…_

— No estoy segura, pero pienso que tu trabajo es el más difícil de todos —Ada inspeccionó su expresión, pero no encontró respuesta a su comentario.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas?

— No lo sé, pero creo que arriesgas mucho más de lo que nosotros arriesgamos cuando aparecemos. También hay que tener en cuenta que nosotros nos movemos en grupos, en cambio tú siempre estás sola —Sonrió ocultando su verdadera expresión, lo cual entendió Claire, y se maldijo internamente por hacer esa pregunta.

— No me dedico a pensar en eso.

Claire intentaba inútilmente abrir sus ojos con verdadera intención, pues nunca antes había pensado en tener una conversación sin mentiras con la persona más buscada en casi todo el planeta. Tal vez atesoraría esta imagen para siempre, pero tenía que estar concentrada para no olvidarla. Y no sería consciente aún, pero Ada estaría haciendo lo mismo, pues no recordaba hablar sinceramente con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Claire intentó conseguir el valor que demostraba tener en momentos intensos y de extrema preocupación, primeramente se indignó al no encontrarlo, pero trató de enfocar su motivación; Todo esto lo estaba haciendo por Leon, y aunque fuese una de las personas más testarudas que jamás haya visto, haría todo lo posible porque tenga la oportunidad de remediar las cosas él solo, ya que había dejado en claro que no había otra manera hacerlo. Ella daría, aunque sea, una oportunidad.

— Te hubiera agradecido mucho antes todo lo que haces por nosotros, pero viendo que no es común que nos encontremos lo haré ahora…

— No hay nada que agradecer, en lo absoluto —Interrumpió Ada, sintiendo la incomodidad llegar.

— Claro que sí. Has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos para salvarnos, en especial a Leon y a Sherry, quienes son mis mejores amigos. Sé que has estado trabajando para enemigos del gobierno, pero creo que tienes tus razones, no creo que seas una maniática con complejo de Dios, como lo fue Wesker.

— Pero eso no justifica nada, deberías odiarme e intentar atraparme, o matarme, como todos lo hacen.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Ada, realmente no te conozco, pero pocas veces siento la seguridad suficiente para decirle a una persona que es realmente bondadosa —Ada parpadeó incrédula ante su comentario—. No es nada común para mí decir eso. Encontré a muy pocas personas que dan su vida para salvar a otras. Pero tú eres una.

Ada miraba fijamente los celestes ojos Claire. No mentía, lo decía seguridad. Una seguridad que ella dudaba de dónde proveía, pero entendía que intentaba decir la verdad. Claire notó su confusión ante sus palabras, entonces recapacitó en la posibilidad de que esta fuera la única vez en la que alguien le dijese eso, mas no se inmutó ante la posibilidad. Vio en el rostro de Ada, en sus ojos conmovidos, la quebradura en su llamada máscara. Estaba mostrando cómo era en realidad. Estaba quitando una estoicidad falsa que todos creían era auténtica. Lo que, ellos decían, la convertía en un monstruo sin sentimientos. Ahora se veía su verdadero rostro, y Claire comprendió porqué era la debilidad de Leon. La mujer era claramente hermosa, su cabello, corto, era fino y sedoso desde lo lejos, sus facciones claramente provenían de otro lugar, pero estaban conjuntas en una armonía que dudaba haber visto antes. Sus labios no eran excesivamente grandes, sino que eran pequeños, al igual que su nariz. Sos ojos, pequeños también, eran cautivadores. Y por más que desencajara con la personalidad que fingía tener, eran claramente tiernos. Pero esos rasgos juntos hacían que todo fuese una fusión encantadora.

— Eres una persona muy dulce, Claire —La seriedad con la que hablaba Ada testificaba del impacto de las palabras de Claire—. Ahora entiendo porque antaño tenía recelo de que te convirtieses en un rival —Abrió muy grande los ojos al escuchar lo último—. Seguro ya lo habrás pensado, pero creo que eres la única persona que se ha tomado la molestia en notar y agradecerme por las pocas cosas que he hecho bien.

— Si no hubiese sido yo, alguien más lo hubiese hecho —Recapacitó—. Mi hermano siempre dice que los sacrificios más grandes son los que menos se conocen.

— Aun así, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

— No… —Sonrió negando con la cabeza— gracia a ti, Ada. En cierto modo también me has salvado.

Permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, notando que éste no era incómodo, a diferencia de los primeros. Ada iba a beber del vaso nuevamente, pero optó por no hacerlo. Tomó de su camisa algo de dinero mojado y lo dejó en la barra. Observó a Claire y notó que ésta estaba sacando algo de su abrigo. Vio que se trataba de un mapa cuando la muchacha lo colocó en la mesa. La vio confundida y Claire sonrió.

— Si no me equivoco, el objetivo de tu misión está en este edificio —Apuntó con el dedo—. Quinto piso, habitación 89 —Ada la observó impresionada—. Ahora debe de estar dormido por la lluvia.

— G-gracias.

— ¿Pero aún piensas salir con esta tormenta? —Ada sonrió.

— Sobreviviré. Después de todo, solo es otro mes bajo cielos grises —Claire sonrió a gusto con su determinación. Vio que Ada estaba empapada aún y tomó su abrigo.

— ¿Quieres llevarlo? Tengo más en el departamento —Ada observó la prenda, no estaba nada mal, se parecía mucho a lo que solía usar. Pero negó con la cabeza, no deseaba causar más molestias.

— No, muchas gracias. Tú lo necesitas más que yo —Dijo poniéndose de pie y enseñándole cautelosamente su lanza-garfios.

— Está bien. Te deseo suerte.

— Muchas gracias.

Tomó sus cosas y fingió indiferencia ante los comentarios pavorosos de los sujetos que la miraban. No deseaba que nadie arruine lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría. Oportunidades como ésta no vivió nunca, y pensaba darle un valor enorme a las palabras que habían compartido esa tarde.

Salió del local, viendo el manto de la noche caer con lentitud, y caminó hacia la senda que guiaba al edificio donde estaba Leon. Según entendió estaba a unas cuadras de donde ella estaba, no sería difícil de llegar. Hubiera seguido caminando, pero el llamado de Claire la detuvo.

— ¡Ada! — Se giró para verla empaparse sin que le importe, al igual que ella. Se le acercó y mantuvo seriedad que advertía lo siguiente—. Me enteré que ha estado muy confundido por lo que sucedió en China —Ada asintió, eso era esperable después de todo—. No sé qué tan grave haya sido para ti —Advirtió nerviosismo en Claire al decirlo—, pero el ser sincero en situaciones como estas, ayuda a que el otro también sea sincero.

La observó queriendo no entender, pero se rindió al saber que no había alternativa. Después de todo había renunciado a un trabajo muy beneficioso para buscarlo y hablar con él. Había hecho vuelos largos, y había buscado información que le dijese dónde se encontraba. Como por arte de magia había obtenido todo. Su localización, sus temores, confusiones y hasta dolores. Ahora estaba todo en sus manos. Le aclararía las cosas y diría lo mucho que callaba.

Volvió su mirada a Claire, quien la miraba expectante con sus grandes ojos color cielo. Le sonrió y agradeció lo más rápido que pudo antes de salir corriendo. Tenía prisa en que las cosas mejorasen por más que fuesen difíciles. Tenía deseos de que él entendiera cómo se sentía, casi del mismo modo de lo que lo había hecho Claire.

Tal vez no lo recibiera del mismo modo que la muchacha, pretendía que no fuera así. Pero de todos modos, ahora había encontrado su verdadera razón de ser. Claramente, vivía por noches como estas, no las olvidaría, serían siempre recordadas. Y estaba más que agradecida por haberse encontrado con Claire esta vez.

Su vida era muy diferente a esta situación, pero era feliz con el cambio. Creía lícito probar algo nuevo al rozar el límite, y no había reparado en ello, pero su necesidad era vasta como sus pensamientos.

Miró el cielo obscuro, goteante aún, y sonrió bajando su prisa. No podía estar más feliz que ahora, no había acción que lo demuestre dentro de sus parámetros, pero se limitó a ser ella misma.

— Gracias, Dios. Sin duda lo necesitaba.

* * *

*Alianza de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo: BSAA.

* * *

**Notas:** Quiero aclarar que la intención del Fic está totalmente en contra de crear debates en cuanto a lo que se escribió, las ideas plasmadas o hasta el mensaje de la canción. Se respetan todos los puntos de vista.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que les haya agradado.


End file.
